The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) is the leading cause of death for infants 1 month to 1 year old, claiming the lives of about 2,500 babies each year in the United States. The best known way to reduce the risk of SIDS is to place babies to sleep on their backs.
Unfortunately, SIDS can affect babies even if they have been placed to sleep on their backs. As babies grow older and get stronger, they gain the ability to flip themselves over from their backs to their stomachs, but they may not be able to repeat the feat to return to their backs. For this reason, parents restlessly spend countless hours checking on their babies to ensure that they have not flipped over on their stomachs. Parents deserve better options, and so do their children.